Un nombre para cada estrella
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: ¿Cómo ver a tus tontos amigos cuando estás dentro de una prisión? Ghazán, contando estrellas, supo que allí estaban ellos... siempre. One-Shot.


**Un nombre para cada estrella.**

-Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia, sucio ladrón - escuchó, y el guardia arrojó un cuenco de arroz por la rejilla que estaba a pie de su celda.

Él no respondió. Siguió de arriba abajo con las sentadillas.

-Pronto cumplirás los trece años de encierro. ¿Qué se siente saber que nunca saldrás de aquí?

El carcelero, un sujeto de la Orden de Loto, disfrutaba de ver a ese prisionero en medio de una nada salada, una prisión de madera rodeada por un infinito de agua marina.

-Ya, Yun, deja de molestar al prisionero. Además, debiste entrar desde hace varios minutos – sugirió otro de los guardias, quien traía (igual que el primero) un paraguas.

-Tienes razón… disfruta de tu cena, criminal – alcanzó a responder. Ghazan sólo frunció el ceño.

Por encima de las vigas de su prisión, una lona recubría para que éste no se mojara durante la tormenta. Debió admitir que el clima había enfriado, bastante para su gusto… pero no era el frío el que le aquejaba el espíritu.

Transcurría una lluvia copiosa desde hacía ya casi dos días, y la madera empezó a humedecerse lo suficiente como para molestarle en la piel.

"Grandioso", pensó el maestro tierra, observando las gotas que entraban por doquier entre los espacios de la reja.

"¿Cuándo terminará la lluvia?", se preguntó un par de veces más…

_-¿Cuándo terminará la lluvia?_

_-Eres un llorón. ¿Le temes a un poco de agua?_

_-No… no es eso._

Ming-Hua no siempre entendió la molestia de Ghazan frente a las lluvias. Ni Zaheer ni P'li. Ninguno.

"Y no espero que lo entiendan alguna vez".

_-Sólo es un poco de agua. ¿Temes que se derrumbe tu capa saludable de mugre?_

P'li y Zaheer rieron, bebiendo y comiendo dentro de aquella cabaña del Reino Tierra, una distante y que Ghazan apenas si recordaba.

_-Sólo no salgas… aunque Ming-Hua no tendrá con quien jugar al pulpo._

Ghazan dormitó, enlistando algunas risas, recuerdos y memorias que no tenía idea de que estaban allí y que, a raíz de una bruma marítima que se manifestó alrededor de la fortaleza de la Orden de Loto, se fortalecieron y cobraron un velo distinto.

El vaho, dada la baja temperatura, se mimetizó con esa neblina parda. La lluvia había cesado, y hacia el poniente el sol se estaba alejando, arrastrando un racimo de nubes con él y, a su vez, cediéndole el paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche.

_-Esa es la legendaria constelación que, según Guru Lahima, los maestros aire utilizaban para guiarse de noche._

_-Guru Lahima, Guru Lahima – respondió – y si tanto lo quieres, ¿Por qué no te casas con él?_

_-¿Cuándo es la boda? Será un honor ser madrina…_

Ming-Hua y su risa seca, pedante, burlona, que de todas formas resopló con el viento cuando Ghazan miró esos primeros astros, como ojos.

Y sonrió.

Y, de repente, recordó que su cuenco de arroz seguía sobre el piso, tal vez con algún escupitajo que el guardia había dejado exclusivamente para él.

_-¿Qué haces? – Zaheer lo encontró tirado sobre el pasto de afuera de la choza._

_-Pensando en cuántas estrellas debe haber allá arriba. _

_-Sabes que es poco probable que conozcas esa cifra. _

_-Todo tiene un inicio y un final, ¿no?_

_-A excepción de la estupidez del humano y el espacio. Aunque de esto último tengo muchas dudas._

_-Siempre hablando como una eminencia, Zaheer. _

Encima de la celda, en esa época del año, la constelación de Guru Lahima se erguía hacia el norte; por el sur, la legendaria Agni; rumbo al este, Xaifu y, hacia el oeste, la legendaria Koi.

_-¿Qué tienes en contra de los días lluviosos, Ghazan? Sólo es un poco de agua._

_-No… no es que tema a los días de lluvia. Cualquiera gusta del agua o un buen día en la playa._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que siempre has temido de la lluvia? Desde que recuerdo, desde nuestros tiernos años de infancia en las calles, la lluvia no te ha gustado…_

Ghazan siguió viendo el cosmos… y ve el cosmos hoy y siempre como entonces…

_-No me gusta la lluvia…_

"… no de noche", musitó para sí.

Buscó una forma de quitar la lona de encima de la prisión; metió la mano por entre un hueco que encontró y, de súbito, jaloneó el enorme trozo de plástico y dejó que cada astro minúsculo, cada ojo o cada espíritu entrase por los huecos superiores.

Hacia el norte, la constelación del _Esposo de Zaheer_ titilaba con la verborrea tediosa de ese amigo, ese colega callejero de toda la vida; hacia el sur, _La explosiva_, pues alguna vez observó fuegos artificiales por ese rumbo, tan vivos, fieles y hermosos como la misma mujer de enorme altura, igual que las estrellas, tanto para él como para el enano elocuente de Zaheer; y, hacia el oeste, con nombre de sonrisa malévola, sed de sangre, carencia de brazos y, a veces, cierto calor vaporizante, la legendaria constelación de _Sin brazos_, pues aludía a una silueta como pez, como los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano… y, no obstante, podría decirse que la silueta de Ming-Hua era el mismo espíritu del agua, una sonrisa plateada a cientos de años de distancia…

Y entonces pensó, ¿Quién de todos ellos estaría hablando con él a través de esos enanos que, según Zaheer, eran mucho más grandes en tamaño real? ¿Quién de todos ellos, en ese instante, estaría viendo esas constelaciones?

_-Lo malo de la lluvia, cuando es de noche, es que no se ven las estrellas…_

-Porque son lo más cercano que tengo a ellos.

Así Zaheer dijera que ésta o aquélla no se llamaban de tal o cual forma, Ghazan aprendió que, cada estrella tenía el nombre que cada uno quería para cada una; cada una brillaba para cada persona y no era igual _La explosiva _de ayer a la de hace dos meses en invierno, a la de _Sin brazos_ en verano o primavera…

Pero nunca dejó de ver a esos tontos amigos. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo la fama de escribir historias con personajes que nadie pela y, aquí ando de nuevo. No sé, pensé mucho en Ghazan como ese "cuate" que, aunque no cree en la causa, está allí para sus amigos. Y bueno, alguna vez dijo algo de cómo se veían las estrellas en su celda y, me pareció hasta poético. Me basé en un fanart para el fic... como sea.<strong>


End file.
